Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of unmanned flying devices, and more specifically to unmanned flying devices comprising downward oriented propulsion systems and for conducting aerial games.
Description
Remote control flying systems are commonly used for enjoyment and other purposes. Various remote control airplanes, helicopters, quadcopters, and the like are available on the market. With increasing miniaturization of electronics and development of new battery and motor technologies, such devices have become cheaper to manufacture, more reliable, and more popular. Some such devices are even making their way into commercial and other non-toy uses, such as for aerial photography, search and rescue, package delivery, and the like.
Multi-rotor aircraft, commonly referred to as drones, have become increasingly popular. One of the most common types of drones is a quad copter, which comprises a central body and four laterally extending arms. Each of the laterally extending arms has a motor and propeller attached to its distal end. Such a design can be relatively easy to control, because the propellers are positioned above and laterally away from the main body, leading to a relatively stable configuration. While such a design can be relatively easy to control and stabilize, it also leads to a utilitarian appearance of the drone.